


Palpable Hit by Daegaer

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1800s, 1900s, Anthropomorphic Personifications, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Great Depression, Lithuania's Outsourcing, M/M, Partitions of Poland, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Lithuania can't resist talking back.





	Palpable Hit by Daegaer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Palpable Hit by Daegaer ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/41635)  
**Length** : 0:16:00  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Palpable%20Hit%20by%20Daegaer.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
